Black Pigeon
by Dae Uchiha
Summary: Menjadi pembunuh bayaran, tak semudah pikiranmu. Kau harus menanggung konsekuensi untuk semua itu.  Kehilangan cinta, dan juga detak jantungmu./Oneshoot/SaiSaku inside/RnR, please?


Menjadi pembunuh bayaran, tak semudah pikiranmu. Kau harus menanggung konsekuensi untuk semua itu.

Kehilangan cinta, dan juga detak jantungmu.

**.**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Dae Uchiha present**

**Black Pigeon**

**©2011**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: OOC(mudah-mudahan sih IC), AU, Bloody Scene (nggak parah sih), Typo(s), Miss-Typo, etc.**

**.**

**.**

Rintik itu jatuh perlahan, menembus rimbunnya pepohonan. Menimbulkan riak pada tanah yang becek. Di tepi jurang, sebuah sedan terparkir begitu saja. Hanya sedan kecil itu yang bisa melewati rimbunnya pohon, menyisakan jalan kecil diantara akar-akar yang mencuat di atas tanah.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" seorang pria paruh baya dengan dengan mata kanan diperban dan rambut berantakan bertanya dengan nada bosan pada pemuda didepannya.

Pemuda itu menatap pria didepannya dengan penuh kebencian. "Apa yang kuinginkan?" katanya penuh penekanan.

"Tentu saja," ia melangkah mendekat, tangan kanannya memain-mainkan sebuah pisau lipat. "Kematianmu!" dengan satu kalimat itu ia mengiris leher sang pria secara horizontal.

"Kau tahu?" pemuda itu menarik tangan kanan sang pria, membuat garis secara vertikal disana. Tak memperhatikan cairan merah kental yang keluar dari luka yang dibuatnya. "ANBU, hanya akal-akalanmu saja untuk membunuh mereka satu-persatu, 'kan?"

Satu lagi garis vertikal di tangan kiri sang pria, membuat alur hingga ke pergelangan tangannya, menekankan pisau itu sejenak di pergelangan itu.

"Ukh," pria paruh baya itu menahan sakit di sekujur tangannya. Namun ia tak berteriak, karena tahu pemuda itu akan dengan senang hati lebih menyiksanya.

Kemudian ia menikam perut sang pria. Berkali-kali. Setelah itu pandangannya beralih pada mata kiri yang diperban itu. Dan crass! Dengan satu sabetan kecil pisau lipat itu, ia menarik satu garis vertikal pada perban itu. Perban yang kini robek, warna putihnya bercampur darah akibat tekanan dari pisau yang tajam.

Brusshh!

Darah menyembur dan mulut sang pria. Namun ia masih bertahan dalam diamnya.

Ia membuang pisau itu ke jurang, dan dari saku celananya ia menarik keluar sebuah pistol.

"Kakakku mati karenamu," bisiknya, nada suara itu masih penuh kebencian. "Satu-satunya orang dalam hidupku. Dan sekarang kau masih berdiri di depanku, dengan mulut terkatup." Ia menempatkan pistol itu di depan mulut sang pria, "tak inginkah kau meminta maaf atas semuanya!" dengan satu suara yang nyaris merupakan teriakan, ia menarik pelatuk pistol.

Pria di depannya masih diam—ia tak bisa bicara akibat sebuah peluru yang bersarang di mulutnya—nyaris memasuki tenggorokannya.

"Cih," pemuda itu mendecih pelan. "Kau tak tahu bagaimana rasanya, bukan?" ia menyeringai kecil, "biar aku yang memberitahumu."

Moncong pistol itu beralih pada kaki kanan sang pria, "kedua kakimu akan terasa lumpuh..."

Dorr!

Dorr!

Dua tembakan di kaki kanan dan kiri.

"Bibirmu kelu," ia menatap bibir sang pria yang sudah sobek akibat peluru pertamanya. "Ups, sepertinya kau memang sudah tak bisa bicara." Ia mengangkat bahu seolah tak peduli.

"Tanganmu bergetar hebat, akibat informasi yang tak bisa kau terima," ia menatap tangan yang terkulai lemas di kedua sisi badan sang pria, menetes-neteskan darah yang menimbulkan riak, berbaur dengan rintik pada tanah yang becek.

"Pandanganmu menggelap," ia memandang kedua mata pria di depannya—mata yang sebelah kiri sudah kehilangan fungsi karena sabetan kecil tadi—mengarahkan moncong pistol pada mata sebelah kanan.

Dorr!

Satu peluru pada mata kanan.

"Tapi, lebih daripada itu," bisik pemuda itu lirih, memperhatikan tubuh yang ambruk di depannya, "disini," ia berjongkok, mengarahkan moncong pistol pada dada kiri sang pria, yakin masih ada kehidupan disana, "sakit."

Dorr!

"Untuk kakakku," ia memperhatikan jasad di depannya, mengambil sebuah pisau lagi dari saku jaket. Ia membuat luka sayatan pada pipi kanan dan kiri orang itu, hingga tak dirasanya alur yang ia buat telah mencabik pipi itu, meninggalkan lubang besar dengan seonggok kulit di tengah-tengah lubang.

"Dan untuk anggota ANBU lainnya." Ia tersenyum kecil, mata onyxnya memandang sosok tak bernyawa di depannya.

"Kau menjijikkan, Danzo." Ia melempar pistol dan pisau ke jurang, sebelum akhirnya pergi dengan sedan kecil itu, meninggalkan tubuh yang tergeletak begitu saja.

.

.

.

_**Danzo, Ketua Organisasi Pembunuh Bayaran Terkenal, ANBU, Ditemukan Tewas Menggenaskan di Perbatasan Kota**_

_Konoha News—_

_Pihak kepolisian menemukan sesosok jasad tak bernyawa di tepi jurang pada perbatasan Konoha dan Suna. Setelah diteliti, mayat tersebut ternyata adalah Danzo, buronan yang selama ini dicari-cari oleh kepolisian Konoha. _

_Korban tewas menggenaskan dengan luka sayatan pada mata kiri, lengan kanan, lengan kiri dan lubang dengan diameter hampir dua sentimeter pada pipi korban. Polisi juga menemukan tembakan pistol pada mulut, mata kanan, kaki kanan, kaki kiri, dan juga pada jantung korban. Diduga korban tewas pada saat hari hujan, Selasa, 12 Oktober._

_Polisi hingga kini masih mencari barang bukti yang bisa menunjukkan si pelaku, namun si pelaku diduga melenyapkan barang bukti dengan melemparkannya ke jurang. Derasnya sungai di dasar jurang membuat polisi kesulitan mencari barang bukti tersebut. _

_Hingga kini, belum diketahui motif sang pelaku, dugaan sementara si pelaku memiliki dendam pada korban. Sayang, satu-satunya saksi mata, seorang nenek yang berinisial C, tak mendengar suara apapun dikarenakan pendengarannya yang terganggu. Namun nenek itu mengaku melihat sebuah sedan meninggalkan lokasi kejadian pada pukul 15.16, yang kemudian ditetapkan sebagai jam kematian korban. Sayangnya sang nenek tak sempat memperhatikan plat mobil itu, padahal hanya itu satu-satunya bukti yang bisa menunjukkan keberadaan si pelaku._

_Danzo sendiri adalah otak dari duabelas pembunuhan dan tujuh penculikan yang dilakukan oleh anak buahnya, anggota ANBU. Korban terakhir diketahui adalah Inu—_

Brett!

Sebuah tangan pucat mengambil koran itu dari sepasang tangan mungil, menyobek koran itu menjadi dua, kemudian melemparkannya begitu saja ke tong sampah di sudut ruangan. Ia menghempaskan tubuh di sofa, disamping seorang gadis berambut pink dan bermata emerald, yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya, kemudian bersandar pada dada sang pemuda.

"Kau jahat. Aku sedang membaca berita." Ia merengut, membuatnya terlihat lebih manis.

"Kau bisa mendengarnya langsung dariku." Saran sang pemuda, tangannya membelai rambut sang gadis lembut.

"Tidak. Kau menyeramkan saat menceritakan hal semacam itu, Sai." Tolak sang gadis, pipinya menggembung lagi.

Sai terkekeh pelan. "Hanya kau yang menganggap seperti itu, Sakura."

"Karena hanya padaku kau pernah bercerita." Balas Sakura, tangannya meraih remote di meja depan mereka, kemudian menekan tombol berwarna merah. Segera saja televisi yang berada di seberang sofa itu menyala, menampilkan iklan sebuah produk ramen.

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan membunuhnya juga," bisik Sakura, tangannya memencet remote, mengganti-ganti channel pada televisi.

"Dia pantas mati," sahut Sai dingin.

"Aku tahu," desah Sakura. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Puas?" kata Sai, namun itu terdengar seperti sebuah usulan bagi Sakura, meski puas bukanlah usulan yang pas.

"Yang lain?"

"Apa lagi yang harus kurasakan, Sakura? Apa aku harus bersedih karena kematiannya?" Sai bertanya.

"Err... tidak. Karena bagaimanapun aku menyuruhmu untuk bersedih, kau tak akan sedih 'kan Sai?"

"Hn."

"Korban-korbanmu yang lain?" Sakura bertanya, sedikit berharap. Ya, harapan Sai masih bisa merasakan perasaan yang wajar, bukan hanya sekedar kepuasan setelah membunuh orang lain.

"Apa yang harus kurasakan? Aku tak mengenal mereka." Jawab Sai dengan nada rendah, tahu bahwa ini adalah topik yang paling disukai Sakura. Kekasihnya itu selalu berharap ia merasakan perasaan semacam kasihan, sedih, lalu kemudian menyuruhnya berhenti dari pekerjaannya.

"Baiklah." Akhirnya Sakura menyerah. "Perasaanmu padaku?"

Sai tertawa. "Kau tahu betul aku mencintaimu."

Alis Sakura terangkat, kemudian dengan bisikan ia berkata, "Aku ingin menjadi sepertimu."

"Tidak." Wajah Sai mengeras. "Kau tak boleh menjadi sepertiku."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura, sedikit menuntut. "Aku ingin menjadi pembunuh bayaran. Agar kita berdua sama. Jika aku tak menjadi pembunuh bayaran, kau yang harus berhenti." Gadis itu mematikan televisi, meletakkan kembali remote di mejanya. "Aku hanya tinggal menarik pelatuk pistol, dan semua akan berakhir."

"Tak semudah itu, Sakura."

"Kau melakukannya dengan mudah," sahut Sakura.

Sakura bangun, namun tangannya ditarik oleh sang kekasih. Ia kembali jatuh terduduk, kali ini di pangkuan Sai.

"Membunuh, tak semudah yang kau pikirkan. Itu semua ada konsekuensinya, Sakura. Kau belum siap untuk menerima konsekuensinya."

"Apa konsekuensinya?"

Sai meletakkan tangannya di dada kiri Sakura. Tempat detak teratur itu berasal. "Ini. Kau mungkin saja akan kehilangan kehidupanmu."

"Maksudmu?"

Sai mendesah. "Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

"Tentu," jawab Sakura, emeraldnya menatap lekat-lekat obsidian milik Sai.

"Ada kalanya, kau merasa ketakutan akan perbuatanmu. Begitu ketakutan sampai tanganmu gemetaran. Itu karena kau menjadi pembunuh tanpa alasan. Kau hanya ingin mengikutiku. Belum tentu kau bisa membunuh korbanmu karena alasan itu. Dan disaat yang lain, kau akan merasa hampa. Kau takkan bisa merasakan perasaan normal lainnya. Bisa saja, kau kehilangan rasa cintamu padaku."

"Aku tak peduli."

"Tapi aku peduli," bantah Sai. "Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya, sebelum mengecup lembut bibir sang gadis.

.

.

.

Pemuda itu memegang kedua sisi wastafel kuat-kuat. Kepalanya tertunduk, sedangkan cermin di depannya pecah, siluet tubuhnya tampak diantara retakan-retakan itu.

"Shit!" desisnya pelan, giginya bergemeretak sebelum ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gigi itu.

Gigitan yang semakin lama semakin kuat.

Cairan kental berwarna merah menetes-netes dari bibirnya yang terluka akibat gigitan yang dilakukannya, bercampur dengan air bening yang mengalir dari kedua matanya, membentuk alur pada pipi dan jatuh di wastafel itu.

Tuk... tuk...

Suara kecil itu membuatnya mengangkat wajah, dengan cepat ia membersihkan mulut kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi.

Dan ia sedikit tercengang saat di luar apartemennya, lebih tepatnya pada jendela dapur, seekor burung merpati mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendela, seolah meminta untuk dibukakan jendela.

Ia menurut, membukakan jendela untuk merpati itu. Segera saja merpati itu terbang mengitari dapurnya, sampai akhirnya bertengger pada lengannya yang pucat.

Dengan telunjuk tangan kanannya, ia mengelus kepala sang merpati. Merpati itu memejamkan mata, seolah menikmati sentuhan sang tuan tak dikenalnya.

"Aku tak akan bisa jadi sepertimu." Bisik pemuda itu lirih.

"Aku tahu, kita berbeda. Aku terikat, dan kau bebas. Kau juga bersih. Putih, seputih bulumu dan kepakan sayap itu. Dan aku... aku hitam."

Ia masih berbicara, pada merpati putih itu. Pada merpati itu ia mengatakan semua isi hatinya, mengatakan semua yang selama ini terpendam.

"Aku tak bisa kembali," tangan itu beralih pada sayap sang merpati, "tinta yang sudah tumpah, takkan pernah bisa kembali bersih seperti sediakala."

Setetes air bening meluncur turun dari sudut matanya. "Aku, harus membunuhnya."

Dan dalam satu gerakan, ia melempar burung itu keluar jendela, membuat sang merpati refleks membentangkan sayapnya, terbang menjauh.

.

.

.

Kamar itu gelap. Hanya ada pencahayaan dari sinar bulan yang menerobos masuk melalui jendela besar menuju balkon yang tertutup tirai putih tipis.

Sang pemilik kamar dengan interior berwarna merah muda itu tidur diranjangnya, sedikit terusik ketika tiba-tiba ada yang menghidupkan lampu kamar. Ia mengerjap sebelum akhirnya bangun dan duduk di tempat tidurnya.

Hal yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Kemudian matanya beralih pada sosok pemuda yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya, dengan senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya.

"Sai?" bisiknya tak percaya.

Sai duduk menyamping di tempat tidur itu, tangannya terulur, membelai rambut soft pink sang gadis. "Hn, menurutmu siapa lagi?" ia tersenyum geli.

"Bagaimana bisa kau masuk?" Sakura masih berbisik, emeraldnya menampakkan ketidakpercayaan atas onyx sang kekasih.

"Pintu." Jawab Sai singkat. Tangannya beralih pada pipi Sakura, mengelusnya perlahan.

"Kena—"

"Aku merindukanmu," potong Sai, kemudian bibirnya mengecup pelan bibir Sakura. Dengan tangan kirinya ia meraup tubuh Sakura, memeluknya tanpa melepaskan bibir itu.

Sakura ragu, namun akhirnya ia membalas ciuman tiba-tiba dari sang kekasih.

_Percayalah Sakura, ini tak akan sakit..._

Dari tangan kanannya ia mengambil sebuah pistol kedap suara, mengarahkan moncongnya pada dada kiri sang kekasih, onyx kelam itu memperhatikan mata Sakura yang terpejam, masih menikmati ciumannya.

_Percayalah, aku mencintaimu..._

Ia mengeratkan pelukan tangan kirinya, berusaha yakin dengan keputusannya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya menarik pelatuk pistol itu. Tepat pada jantung Sakura.

Satu tembakan.

Gadis itu terbelalak tak percaya sejenak, sebelum Sai merasakan bibir Sakura bergetar dalam ciumannya, dan akhirnya kelopak mata itu menutup.

Sai menghentikan ciumannya, meletakkan pistol itu pada saku celana, kemudian membenarkan posisi sang kekasih menjadi posisi tidur.

Dan sebulir air bening jatuh, membasahi pipi Sakura. Mengantarkan gadis itu pada tidur panjangnya.

.

.

.

_**Haruno Sakura, Pewaris Utama Haruno Corp Meninggal**_

_Konoha news—_

_Haruno Sakura, pewaris utama perusahaan Haruno Corp ditemukan sudah tak bernyawa di kamarnya, Minggu kemarin. Korban ditemukan dengan keadaan peluru bersarang pada dada kirinya. _

_Polisi menduga, pelaku adalah tersangka dalam kasus pembunuhan Danzo, karena pembunuhan ini sama bersihnya, tak ada bekas ataupun jejak sama sekali. Bedanya, tak ada bekas luka lain pada tubuh korban, menandakan korban sama sekali tak mengalami tindak penganiayaan._

_Orangtua korban mengatakan Sakura sama sekali tak menjerit ataupun berteriak ketika malam kematiannya. Sakura juga tak mengatakan kalau ia diteror ataupun diikuti orang aneh. Mereka mengatakan Sakura masih menjalani aktifitasnya seperti biasa._

_Kekasih korban, Satoshi Sai, tak berkomentar banyak atas kematian kekasihnya. Pemuda pendiam ini terlihat terpukul atas kematian sang kekasih. Pemuda yang sempat masuk media karena berpacaran dengan Haruno Sakura—dan juga sempat jadi incaran gadis-gadis karena wajahnya yang tampan—lebih memilih diam dan tak menjawab pertanyaan para wartawan._

_Diketahui korban adalah—_

"Cih," sebuah tangan berwarna putih pucat meremas koran itu dan melemparnya ke sudut ruangan. Mata onyxnya menatap pemuda yang di duduk di seberang ruangannya, duduk disofa dengan seekor merpati pada lengannya.

"Sai."

Pemuda dengan merpati di tangannya menatap hampa pemuda di depannya.

Onyx bertemu onyx.

"Hn?"

"Akhirnya kau melaksanakan tugasmu juga," kata pemuda itu datar.

"Jangan bersikap seolah kau tak tahu, Sasuke. Kau yang menyuruhku untuk membunuhnya." Jawab Sai dengan nada yang sama datarnya, tangan kanannya menepuk-nepuk pelan sayap sang merpati.

"Hn, kupikir kau tak ingin menjadi bagian dari kami. Kau menolak berganti marga, padahal kau adalah bagian dari Uchiha." Kata Sasuke, mengangkat bahu. "Kupikir kau menolak tugas dariku untuk menyingkirkan musuh besar keluarga kita."

Sai menatap tajam onyx Sasuke. "Kini biarkan aku bebas." Katanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Hn, terserah kau saja." Uchiha muda itu sekali lagi mengangkat bahu.

Dengan satu kalimat itu, Sai pergi, meninggalkan ruang direktur utama Uchiha Group.

.

.

.

_**Percayalah Sakura, aku mencintaimu...**_

_**Percayalah rasa ini selalu ada untukmu...**_

_**Percayalah, rasa ini takkan pudar begitu saja...**_

_**Dan percayalah, aku hancur, Sakura...**_

.

FIN

.

A/N: Ending dengan gajenya... =,=a

Yeah! Genre and pairing baru untukku! Genre Crime pertama, dan pairing SaiSaku pertama!

Aku gak banyak bacot, cuma mo nanya, bloody scene-nya kurang ya? (readers: iya!)

Maaf, soalnya ini fic pertama aku di bidang kayak gini... *nangis kejer*

Thanks kalau ada readers atau author senior yg mau review fic anehku ini.

Aku akan ngerasa dihargain dan akan ngehargain kalian yg udah review. Aku newbie, dan aku masih perlu bantuan kalian.

Review, please?


End file.
